Heir to Hell
by Asmodeus45
Summary: What if Harry had never survived the curse and was brought back by something less than benign. Sirius doesn't go after Wormtail and raises Harry with Remus. Of course he had some help along the way. CreatureHarry. Harry/OMC/OMC/OMC, RL/SB I own none of the characters or plot except those that were originally made by me. Warning small amounts of smut and a torture scene or two.
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry hadn't survived at all but had been saved by someone as his soul left his body. This story involves creature Harry, and heavy Dumbledore bashing also Harry will eventually have an all male harem of at least 3 and at most 5.

I own none of the characters or plot except those that were originally made by me.

Earth

Harry Potter was crying in his crib as the man who had been making all the green lights stood over him with a wand trained on his forehead. He heard the man say something and a bright green light shot out of the wand and hit him.

Hell

Lucifer was watching as the man who he had twisted and corrupted kill the Potter family. But as he saw him prepare to cast the curse he had given the first dark lord so many years ago. He looked at the baby boy and saw that he held the potential to be the most powerful human that the Earth had ever seen. So when he was hit with the curse he snatched the soul of the baby Potter and quickly tainted it with his magic and then put some of his blood in the boy's body. The child now had more of a pull towards the darkness and he would be an agent of chaos and destruction. The boy became his cambion. He then sent the baby back into its body knowing that it would be darker than perhaps even himself. He made sure that he would recognize him when they eventually met. Lucifer then turned to Voldemort and sent his own death curse at him knowing that to him all of this had happened in an instant and would not know of his meddling. He sent to Earth the soul of the only human he would care for. He had put his essence in that kid, so if he ever met him in Hell or on Earth he would act like a father to the boy. Granted the kid would still have to follow orders, but it was nice to finally have an heir.

Earth

Sirius Black walked up to the flaming home of his oldest and best friends. He was crying at the memories of his friends, but needed to get his godson from the house if was still alive that is he needed to check. He dashed in the house and saw James on the floor. He could see that his friend had fought hard but still dies. He started up the stairs He found Harry in his crib, he picked him up took him out to the yard.

"Sirius?" he heard from behind him. Whirling around, wand already drawn, he found himself facing an extremely large man with a beard that would put Santa to shame.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hagrid drew himself up to his full height of 11 feet. "Dumbledore told to come and collect young Harry there you see."

"No."

"What, but Dumbledore said tha-"

"No, I'm his godfather and am now his legal guardian. I won't give him to you Hagrid no matter what the Headmaster says!"

Hagrid sighed, "Fine but if I get a lecture on how I need to try harder or something its on your head."

"Deal. I need to go to Gringotts to sign some paper work so that I can gain custody him completely.

"Alright see ya 'round ok?"

"Bye Hagrid."

Sirius got on his flying motorcycle and took off towards London at full speed. When he got to Gringotts he almost ran to see the goblins so that he could fully adopt his godson.

At Gringotts

He went to find the only goblin who could help him. He walked up to the last counter at the back of the bank. "Hello Griphook."

"Lord Black." replied the goblin with a slight bow.

"I'm here because Lily and James are dead and I need to take custody of my godson. I would also like to perform a blood adoption instead of a normal one."

"Of course, would you also like me to bring about the reading of the Potter"s will now or later?"

"I think that tomorrow would be a good time for that. But I would like to go ahead and go through with the adoption of Harry into the House of Black."

"Of course Lord Black.

"Griphook, I need to ask you to get my partner, Remus Black, for me Harry will be our child through and through. Listen, Griphook is there any way that we could do this immediately?"

"Of course, follow me."

"Thank you."

Sirius followed the goblin to a cart and got in. The cart descended for about thirty minutes before stopping. When Sirius got out ,Griphook took him and Harry down to a large vault. Once inside he realized that they were in the Black vault.

"Griphook, what are we doing in the Black families vault?"

"To perform the rituals, Lord Black. To do this we are going to need the the Dagger of Black."

"WHAT! That blade is coated in basilisk poison, I don't want Harry anywhere near it!"

"Lord Black please calm down the venom has long since lost it's toxicity and we will have phoenix tears at the ready."

"Okay, I jus-I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Griphook took a long look at the Black Lord. He thought back to all that had happened in the last three years.

"Well I can certainly understand that Lord Black. War is never pretty. Let us recover together, yes?"

Sirius was very grateful to the goblin. He had almost broken down in memory of all he made a quick decision to thank the goblin in the best way he knew".

"Griphook I want you to know that I am working on passing a bill that will allow goblins, werewolves, and other sentient magical creatures to be allowed to purchase land."

Griphook's eyes widen largely at this."Y-y-y-you are serious? You don't want us 'dark creatures' to be contained?" He had NOT been suspecting this! This would change everything.

Sirius chuckled at this. He had long fought for the rights of all sentient creatures. He had grown up best friends with a werewolf and had always thought it stupid to suppress the other races that magic is blessed to.

"Griphook," Sirius said "surely you know who my mate is. If I didn't fight for the rights of all magical creatures it would be a bit hypocritical would it not? Plus as the goblin nation is in charge of the entire wizarding worlds economy. If we harm you, you would completely destroy the nation through our funds."

Griphook was staring at Sirius wide-eyed. He had heard rumors of a movement for the rights of the magical races but he had them just rumors. Surely he had said, the wand users would never try to do such a thing. But here he was in front of a man who thinks, not in the past but to the present and how his actions could help the future.

"Lord Black-"

"Sirius call me Sirius. I think of you as an equal so address me as such. Alright?", Sirius interrupted softly.

"Of course Lo-Sirius. But after we are done here we should go to the Director of the bank as he will want to speak to you about this new development. The simple fact that no one has ever tried to help us before is cause enough to raise suspicion but the fact that you have not one, but two good reasons will get rid of suspicion and will likely put you in a place that no human has ever been in. The good graces of the goblin nation."

Sirius was left speechless and just nodded numbly to Griphook. Griphook took out a sphere and spoke to it in gobbledegook. The orb glowed a bright blue and words from the goblin language replied. Griphook nodded and put the orb away.

"Director Ragnok has been notified he says that if the bill gets past then he would like to meet with you. He also is going to give you the title goblin friend as you are a human fighting for our rights, and as that is almost unheard of. You are as good as kin in the goblin nation. You and your family are welcome in Gringotts anytime and will be treated like a honoured guest here. This is the greatest thanks that we can give. Now let us begin yes."

As he says this two female goblins come in to the vault. They look much like their male counterparts except they both have long braided hair.

"Sirius these two are the very best goblin healers we want to do a check over on the both of you is this alright?"

"Thank you Griphook. That would be wonderful, I've yet get young Harry here to a healer and the cut on his forehead looks nasty."

The two healers look up at this. One of them motions for Sirius to hand over the sleeping child in his arms to her. He does and she immediately starts to wave her hand over the childs face. She freezes once her hand passes over the lightning bolt cut on his forehead. She repeats the motion and begins to curse and sputter.

"Who did this?! How could someone do this to a child?", She spat at the two confused males. "This poor child has been made into a soul jar! I can remove it but if it had been left for even a day longer we would have to used the removal ritual! Griphook! Give me something absorbent. This gash is going to be the exit for the soul piece. If we do this now we might even be able to make sure there is no scarring."

Griphook was shaking in rage, but he quickly took out his handkerchief and gave it to the other healer. She began to chant in the goblin language. The infant whimpered in its sleep as the mark on his forehead glowed. The cut opened up and began to bleed. The other healer put the cloth around the area of the glowing cut. As she ended her chant an inky black substance dripped from the child's forehead. The healer with the cloth wiped of of his head and threw it to the ground, setting it on fire when it landed. From the flames came an unearthly scream that finally woke the child.

Harry whimpered when he saw the two goblin healers and turned his head to see where he was. His face broke into a huge smile as he saw a familiar face.

"Pa-foo! Pa-foo!"

Sirius chuckled and took the child from the healers.

"Yeah I'm here Prongslet, I'm here."

Another goblin came in the vault followed by a very scared and confused Remus Lupin. (Just FYI in this fic he knows that Peter was the Potter's real secret keeper.) He looked grief stricken and worried, when he saw Sirius and Harry, he rushed to them and enveloped both of his pseudo 'pack members' in an enormous hug.

"I was so worried!", he exclaimed. Remus turns to Sirius and says, "Sirius I already took care of the ministry by sending them a memory of when the Fidelius Charm was cast so they know about Wormtail. When I floo called Amelia she was already getting aurors together for your capture."

Sirius gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek and promised to 'properly' thank him later./7 They saw that Harry had gone back to sleep and told Griphook that they needed to get the adoption ritual over with. Griphook took the Dagger of Black from a podium near the center of the vault and had the family to be to the ritual chamber. He then instructed the couple to prick their fingers and let tree drops of blood fall into the center of the room. Sirius took the dagger from Griphook and cut the tip of his finger, letting three drops of blood onto the floor. He then passed Remus the blade he repeated what Sirius's actions, cutting the tip of his finger and] letting three drops of blood fall. Sirius quickly healed but cuts. Griphook took that moment to speak.

"Sirius will you give me Harry? I need to finish the blood ritual. I will put him under an enchanted sleep and make a cut on his hand but I will cast a spell so that it does not bleed. We will then use an old goblin spell so that the blood that you have shed in this room shall be the blood that runs through his veins."

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry and gave him and the Dagger to Griphook. Griphook walked over the small pool of blood he waved his hands over the baby in his arms and then made a cut on the palm of the child's hand. It did not bleed but he began to glow softly. The blood on the floor merged into one small orb and floated towards the open wound on Harry's hand. The tiny ord of blood was absorbed into Harry's hand and Sirius and Remus started glowing as well. Griphook motioned for them to come take the child out of his hands. When they did so all three of the glowing auras merged. Harry slowly began to change, his eyes went from avada kadavra green to the amber of a werewolf, his already unruly 'Potter Hair' became silky smooth and jet black. The child's magic was also affected, Harry's senses sharpened and the affiliation of his magic (already tainted by lucifer) turned darker do to the Black family's natural dark magic and the werewolf blood gave him a wild nature magic pull. Harry Potter also showed one more ability, he began to change into a wolf pup, black with red rings around his paws, and back. Sirius and Remus watched all of the changes in the child who was now their natural child change into an animal and back. Remus was worried that he was becoming a werewolf so he sniffed at the babe. Moony reacted by sending a wave of love and affection through him that nearly gave Remus a heart attack. The child did not smell like a werewolf and yet did at the same time.

"Hey Sirius, can you turn into Padfoot and see if he is an animagus? He smells of werewolf but doesn't it kind of reminds me of you in dog form."

Sirius did as he was asked and turned into the large black dog known as Padfoot. He sniffed at his son and got confused. He turned back and faced Griphook, whose eyes were wide and was staring at the small child in Remus's arms. Sirius decided to ask the goblin the question on the confused couple's minds.

"Griphook do you know what is going on?", Sirius asked " He is not an animagus but he smells similar to one.".

The goblin just shook his head. He was very confused but had an idea to figure out this new development. He grabbed the same ord as before and made a call to authorize a creature test. When he got approval he turned to the two men watching him and explained what he had in mind.

"I want to have him take a creature inheritance test this test tell us of any and all creature blood he has within him. The blood ritual merged the blood of the Potters with yours, but your blood became the dominant ones. He will have all the creature blood from you two, James, Lily, and all of their ancestors. My theory on why he can change is the fact that he has a prominent werewolf inheritance along with many minor ones. What I am worried about is the type of wolf he is turning into. He looks like a small black wolf cub, but the red rings around his paws indicate that he is turning into a hellhound. I am worried because that could mean he has some sort of demon blood in him."

Sirius and Remus look at Griphook for a minute, then broke out laughing. Remus recovers first, seeing Griphook scowling at the he jabs Sirius in the ribs, effectively shutting him up. Sirius glares at Remus until he spots the angry goblin and realizes his mistake.

"Griphook my family has a long line of demon summoners in it so it is very likely that he has demon blood. We figured it would show later but the fact that it has shown itself now just means that our little boy is very powerful. Also while we are on the subject of our new son, I want to see about legally changing his name tomorrow, after his parents will is read."

" Of course. Is there anyone you would like to not show up to the will reading? As you are the guardians of the heir of House Potter, you are the temporary head of the Potter Family and any others he has inherited. At the will reading you have the power to veto anything someone was left. I also think that it would be prudent to ask if you knew if you wanted to finalize the marriage contr-"

"WHAT!", Sirius and Remus screamed in unison.

"James came in one day with Albus Dumbledore discussing a marriage contract between House Potter and House Weasley. Albus said something about how it was for the 'greater good that the future of the savior be decided for him' I asked if Lily knew and they assured me that she did. I am not convinced of this, as she was not their and James would twitch every so often and James once told us that he would never put young Harry through a marriage contract."

Sirius was pissed, "I just bet that Dumbledore was talking about that prophesy. He probably Imperiused James to get control of Harry. Gah, but we can't prove anything! Griphook put a stop to the betrothal and make sure that Dumbledore knows that he holds absolutely no sway in our son's life. If he thinks that he can do this and get away with it he has another thing coming! Griphook along with putting a stop to this betrothal, stop funding for The Order of the Phoenix from the Potter vault along with any other vaults that we control. None of our money goes to that old fool, and if he thinks that he will just wait till our sons Hogwarts years then he has another thing coming. We won't be sending him into the manipulative hands of that old fuck! Isn't that right Remy?"

Remus had seen his mate angry before, but this was an anger he had only ever seem in Lily. He had resigned to watching him rant with wide eyes and was silently agreeing with everything he said. When he mentioned schooling in a different school for their new son he perked up.

"Well seeing as he has creature blood he might be able to get into a creaature school, so we will have to wait until after the creature test so that we can determine if he is more creature or more human. Normally I'd say human but he doesn't smell like one. To be honest he has already been accepted by Moony, whenever I touch him Moony seems to want to merge. I think that all the creature blood from us has made him into a new magical creature. But to be honest I don't care, he is my cub and Moony has stopped trying to take over and kill you so I think that it is alright."

Griphook was doing as he was told and silently agreed with everything being said by the couple. At the mention of a new type of creature he decided to speak, "I think that maybe now is not a good time for the test. Normally two or three minor goblin rituals are okay, but Harry has gone through a major one and is still adjusting to the changes of the new blood in him as it has changed entire body. Plus his soul has gone through the ringer as it was purified. Then was, like his body, dramatically changed due to all of the magic from his four parents balancing out. I can quite literally feel his affinity for dark magic as well as his potential for light. He is already more powerful than either of you." Griphook said with a bit in awe," I suggest that you have him tested after the will is read. He will be balanced and since it shows what parent blood comes from, you will see who is to fault for you actually having him as a pup."

Sirius just nodded, he was tired and one look at Remus told him all he needed to know. He let Griphook know that it was time for them to go home. This had been a long day and he was very tired. They made their way outside and apparated to what would be their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hell **_

Lucifer had known he was pushing his luck with the Potter boy, but the angels hadn't noticed what he had done. So the next step, was to visit the childs new family. he was very pleased to see that he had been blood-adopted into the Black family, they had a long history of affairs with the demon princes, and that the fact Blacks mate was a werewolf, well, he felt like a kid in a candy shop. The boy's natural magic was nearly as dark as a demon's. He hoped that his brothers would stay out of this. He had not been able to find a mortal he liked in centuries, which is why he was ecstatic with how well this was going.

The boy was almost nephilim and yet he was not because he had a human heart. This would be the biggest challenge for the child, He will feel a strong pull to act dark while the morals that will likely be taught to him by his family will conflict with the urges. That of course is why Lucifer was on his way to the mortal realm. He had explain to his new heirs family that he was also, technically, the boys father. He had put his blood in the child, and imprinted the kid's magic with his own, and he would rather lose his grace again than see his work undone. He had finally found a human that he could stand, he needed to get out of the pit for at least a week without the angles knowing.

The answer hit very suddenly, and he smiled to himself. It was so simple all he had to do was get Bael to take over for a little while. Bael wouldn't be questioned and had been helping him run Hell for centuries. Lucifer quickly went to find Bael. He didn't have to go far as Bael pretty much lived at First gate. He loved to meet with new arrivals. See unlike what most think, being is not all torture and madness, except for the absolute worst souls. When a soul arrives in Hell it will experience all the pain it has ever caused. The length that it experiences said pain depends on the crimes they committed while on Earth. Lucifer decreed that all rapist would get eternal punishment. He may have fallen but he was still an angel and would NEVER condone rape. A demon caught doing that to anyone was automatically destroyed.

He didn't hate humans he just didn't like many. He did however hate his Father. He had been cast out because he said that he could never care for a human as had once loved his father. His Father had show his true colors then. He to Lucifer if he didn't follow His commands He would personally throw him in the Pit. Lucifer told his Father that there would be no need and went to the Pit of his own accord, God then proceeded to proclaim him an enemy of Heaven. But what He didn't know was that nearly a third of the angels had been watching and were so disgusted that they followed Lucifer to Hell. So with a flock of 'fallen' angels Lucifer turned the Pit into a place where once you had served your punishment you went to the second gate and are chosen by a demon to work with. Over the next month with that demon you would become a demon you self and would find life in the society of Hell within the third gate.

Bael liked help those who arrived at the gate to adjust and stop panicking. That was what Lucifer found him doing. He walked up to Bael as He was consoling a child who had committed suicide. Lucifer had a soft spot for suicides, they normally happened to young people who were torn down past their breaking point. He recognized this one. She was a young girl who killed her self at the age of 12. Lucifer had been with Bael when she had arrived a had asked her why she had killed herself. She had explained that her father had pimped her out to several men from his job. She had no mother as she had dies in childbirth. She finally broke when her father decided to actually sell her as a sex slave to a crime organization to pay off a dept he owed them. Bael had made sure that she would be under him after the sentence had been served. He was currently finishing the human-to-demon transformation.

Bael was in his human/angelic form, he was around 8 feet tall and muscular with brown hair and fiery orange eyes, his dark grey wings were folded around his body. He looked a bit like Lucifer who was also in his human/angelic form he was 8 feet five inches tall, with a muscular build and dark brown hair. His eyes were a dark green and his 6 pure black wings wrapped around his torso like a robe.

"Just remember to do your best and you'll be fine Anna. Your a demon now and you can make a new life for your self.", said Bael

"I will Prince Bael. You made sure I was ready for this, it is time me to begin anew.", Anna replied.

"Go and make me proud. Oh and I had better be hearing something about some young ones from you within the next decade. Wouldn't want you to be getting bored eh?"

"Of course, maybe I'll name you godfather of one. Goodbye Prince Bael and thank you."

With that Anna left. Lucifer walked up behind Bael and put a hand on his shoulder. Bael turned to see Lucifer behind him.

"Hey can you help me with something Bael?', asked Lucifer.

"Maybe, whats up?", Bael replied.

"I need you to take over Hell for a week or two."

"Alright, I can do that. But where are you going?"

"I found myself an heir Bael. He is a human babe. I was watching Tom Riddle kill the boys family when I noticed the kid's enormous potential for power. So as soon as the child died, I took his soul and put some of my magic into it when I put that kid back in his body I put my blood in his veins, and snatched a sliver of Riddles soul in his head so that I still had a pawn to use later. But, I think the goblins removed it. Not that it really matters. Riddle had five other soul jars anyway."

"Wait a second, you made a HUMAN your heir?"

"Well, yes. He had an extraordinary mount of magic in him already, I just decided to take advantage of an opportunity. Besides, so far it has worked out incredibly. He got blood adopted into the Black family, AND to a werewolf! He isn't nephilim but he's half angel, one quarter werewolf, at LEAST 15% demon, with only 10% of his original human 's not human anymore Bael! I can finally have an heir, I mean men don't get pregnant unless their a human wizard and I swore off humans. You know that. I mean, even if I did get a human woman pregnant that the angels would kill both her and the baby. I made sure that they don't know about this kid due to the small fact that you are the only other one beside me who knows about this. That being said if you tell _anyone_ about this child, I will throw you to Naberius. Understood?"

"Yes Lucifer, I understand perfectly. Hey speaking of Naberius, he and that hellhound are due to have there pups any day now. What do you think about getting the little prince a present.", Said Bael with a smirk. He truly was happy for his friend.

"That's a great idea! A cerberus puppy could also make a great familiar for him. Some how my blood and the werewolf blood turned him into a hellhound animagus. He can already turn at will! That household hes in is going to be a lot of fun for Naberius if I ever take him there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Black's a grim animagus mated to a werewolf with a blood adopted hellhound animagus son. That house has gone to the dogs.," Lucifer smirked.

"Well let's go see Naberius then maybe the pups have already come."

"Alright, let's go."

They left for Naberius's home on the edge of Hell's territory. It was a quiet area where Naberius would spend his time as a look out for enemies entering Hell. Naberius was more commonly known as Cerberus, the guard dog to Hades. That was technically true, but Naberius was actually a demon who could take the form of a Earth and fused their spirits with some of Naberius's magic and suddenly there were little hellpups all over the place. He also made the Cerberi by mating with several of the new hellhounds.

Lucifer and Bael found Naberius looking worried outside his cottage. They immediately understood when a pained howl came from inside.

"Hey Naberius!" called Bael.

"Bael? Lucifer? What are you two doing here?" Naberius asked.

"Well we heard that you were having more pups, and since we know that the runt doesn't normally survive if we could take it to Earth as a gift to my new heir." replied Lucifer.

"I guess that's fine, but when did you get an heir Luc?"

Lucifer and Bael tell Naberius about the human child Lucifer claimed. When they finish the story Naberius burst out laughing.

"So, let me get this straight. You, mister 'I hate all living Humans' Lucifer took one of said living humans and made him you heir?" asked Naberius.

"Yeah, he did. And you haven't even heard the best part. The kid can already transform into something. Can you guess what?" snickered Bael.

"Alright I give what does he turn into?"

"He turns into a hellpup." chuckled Lucifer.

Naberius's jaw dropped.

"HE WHAT?" asked a shocked Naberius.

" Yeah, Bael thinks that it was the werewolf mixed with angel, demon, and human blood that made him able to shift his forms."

"That makes sense I guess. But what breed is he?"

"Well, we don't really know. His coat is pure black with red rings around his paws." answered Bael.

"Okay, where did you find this kid Luc? He sounds to good to be true. I mean a hellhound is impressive, an an alpha shadow class hellhound is so rare that not even I see them anymore."

The pained howling from inside the cottage goes silent after one particularly long whine. Naberius runs inside the cottage. Inside there is the sound of a dog snarling and barking viciously. Naberius walks out the door of the little house with a small bundle in his arms. As he walks up to the demons outside they can see that the bundle is actually a very small cerberus.

"This one almost didn't survive." Naberius said quietly. "Here, take him to your heir, his name is Eclipse. The others have red fur his is pure black."

Lucifer took the three-headed pup. ,"He will be perfect for the child. I just have to make sure his new fathers accept me now. I'm going to have to shadow travel to them. I will see you both in a week or so."

"Bye Luc." said Naberius

"Yeah, and I won't burn the palace down this time, see ya later."

* * *

_** Earth**_

Sirius and Remus arrived at Black Cottage. It was the secondary Black home, used mainly for vacations. The house had been used by Sirius and Remus for the last year and a half. When the Potters went into hiding they had told the couple that it would be best if they also went into hiding as they rather obvious decoys for secret keepers. It was a two story building that was painted light grey with a dark blue trim and a charcoal grey roof. Sirius opened the door and held open so his mate could carry their new son inside. Sirius drew his wand and conjured a cot for the baby.

"We need to come up for a name for him." He told Remus.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"I want his first name to be Adrian and as we blood adopted him his surname should be Black."

" Abbadonis would work since he has demon blood."

"Adrian Abbadonis Black, it's a good name. Did you know that the demon Abbadon is actually my great-great grandfather? He stayed for twenty years until angels came and killed all of his sons except my great grandfather Malik Abbadonson, and his daughter married my Grandfather, Sibirious Black."

"Wow. Hey, do you know if demons are really evil or is that just a myth?"

"Well, demons aren't exactly evil so much as they are pissed at humanity. See, the demons with the title of President or higher consist of most of the fallen angels. They got cast out of Heaven for refusing to praise what they believed to be a flawed design. I us aren't so bad. Plus to make things worse most of their kids get killed 'cause they're so powerful. It's really quite sad, cambions can be a dark yes. But dark doesn't mean evil. I mean look at us. Your a werewolf and I have an affinity for dark magic. I really don't think they're particularly nice but they don't really have a reason to be."

"You have that right Mr. Black." a voice said from a dark corner of the house.

Remus grabbed Adrian and growled protectively. Sirius stood in front of them both with his wand in his hand.

"State your name and business here or I'll remove your head from you shoulders." said Sirius in full on auror mode.

"My name is Lucifer and I came to talk." the man said, walking out of the corner. "I wanted to see the boy. I was the one who saved him back at the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow. So I thought I might come and explain some things."

Sirius paused and rapidly blinked several times in shock.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Why don't we all have a seat." Sirius quickly conjured Three rather large recliner chairs.

"I suppose I should tell you how and why, yes?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"I had been following Voldemort for quite some time. When he was young he was one of my favored, but as he grew older he began to grow darker. You see I cannot stand three things; child abuse, rape, and those who cheat Death. Voldemort was the cause of a lot of things including child abuse, and rape." Lucifer explained.

"He also took steps to cheat death. I wanted him dead. I cannot directly use my powers to cause harm or the angels are alerted. I can however cause spells to reflect on the caster. I saw Voldemort kill the the Potter family. As soon as young Harry Potter died I saw a chance. I snatched the boy's soul and in an instant of his death i had mixed my blood and magic into the child so that he would be alive and well and reformed the _avada kedavra_ that hit Harry and flung it back at Voldemort." Lucifer paused for a moment. He seemed conflicted.

"I also had another reason. As Sirius said earlier, angels kill all the children citizens from hell have with mortals. I was the first angel to be born and am the second oldest being in the universe. I am also constantly in danger of being killed, even if that would take God Himself to do so. I wanted an heir. By mixing my blood with the child's I blood adopted him. As you two have have taken custody as well as blood adopt him yourself, the child now has the blood of five different beings in him. He will be very powerful." Lucifer said. "Plus, I do wish to be part of his life." He added softly.

Sirius was quiet for a moment before he whispered. "Thank you, thank you for protecting my family."

He shot a quick look at Remus who nodded. He took a moment to think. On one hand this was Lucifer they talking about, on the other this was LUCIFER they were talking about. Sirius looked the man hard in the eye. He relaxed when he saw the genuine concern for Adrian.

"We would be happy to accept you into the family. _But,_" Sirius said with a smirk that made the fallen angel nervous, "you just set yourself for diaper duty when your around."

The Black couple chuckled at the face the angel pulled at this. Then paled when Lucifer gained a smirk of his own.

"Why thank you for accepting me. I thought to bring gifts for the child, you changed his name to Adrian correct? I mean what type of wizard doesn't have a familiar."

Remus and Sirius froze, as Lucifer went back to the corner he appeared from and grabbed what looked to be a basket of blankets. When Lucifer sat down the Black family could see the small cerberus fast asleep in a bundle of blankets. It was at this point that Adrian decided to make himself known. When he saw the puppy he squealed in delight.

"Pabi!"

Sirius groaned when the pup decided to wake up and lick the toddlers hand. As soon as they touched their was a bright red light. _Great now I CAN"T say no._ The pup and Adrian promptly fell asleep. (A/N: the red light was their magic mixing and they're babies so it tired them out) Then he smiled as he saw how content the two were in their sleep.

"I should probably be mad at you, but as you probably just made Adrian the happiest kid on the planet I will let it slide." said Remus. Speaking for the first time.

"Alright we have to go to the will reading tomorrow, would you like to join us?" asked Sirius.

"No, I came here to claim a place in Adrian's life, and have succeeded, Good night to you all.

* * *

_**Next day at Gringotts**_

The Black Family sat in a room in Gringotts with Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, and Filius Flitwick. Griphook walked into the room and said,"Let the reading of the will commence!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I want to put a few things out there. 1)Adrian will be a VERY powerful submissive. 2)Adrian is more powerful than either of his mortal fathers but cannot access this power due to the fact that it is not really magic, but angel grace and he will be trained to use and control it. 3)Adrian is going to have WINGS! I am _very_ excited to incorporate this as wings are _awesome._ I need you guys to review, even if you don't have much to say I need to know you guy's opinion so that I can better direct the story. As I'm new I will only ask that twenty people review before I post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys this will be a short chapter.

* * *

"This will reading is in accordance to the the death of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Amelia Bones head of the DMLE is here both as a witness and a beneficiary." stated Griphook as he took two vials of memory. "First as he was Head of House Potter, James Potter's will shall be viewed first."

Griphook went over to the memory projector and pour the memory belonging to James into it. An image of James Potter appeared.

"I James Charlus Potter do hereby swear on my life and my magic that I am not under any influence be it by potion or spell. To Sirius and Remus Black, if we died protecting Harry, please make sure that he stay safe. Sirius, you were my best friend and my brother in all but blood. Keep your nose clean until Harry has moved out or we will come back from the grave so that Lily can have her wraith and I can watch. Remus, I knew that you would be good for Sirius. Ever since the two of you spent that weekend away and came back with Sirius walking funny I knew you would be happy. I am going to trust you with my family Remus, be safe. To the each of you I leave 1,000,000 galleons, as well as an item from the main vault. Harry can give you more access after you adopt him and become head of his house. Speaking of, I leave you two with sole guardianship of Harry, and lastly I also leave you with Marauder's den. Remus make sure Pads doesn't right for a week." James paused.

"Jaaammmmessss!"Sirius whined, while Remus just grinned. Thankfully Adrian was asleep. The recording started again.

"To Minerva McGonagal, you were like a second mother to the Gryffindors. This is doubly true for me. When you saw that I had talent in transfiguration you took me under your wing. I never told you but I did finally complete my animagus training. I taught Lily and a few others as well. Professor I leave you two things; first you get 5 books on transfiguration, and second I give to you a box of catnip. let your hair down some Minnie."

Minerva was being awkwardly held by Filius as she mourned her star pupil.

"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with a prison sentence. Remus cover Harry's ears I know your the one holding him. Did you honestly think that you would get away with imperioing me? The goblins have already put up wards to make sure you don't escape. As according to the treaty no dark spells are allowed to cast by wizards in Gringotts. The penalty is the offenders magic unless the Director gave you special permission to use the the dark magic. As I KNOW that Ragnok hates you, you will know have half of the Dumbledore vault given to the Potters, and will lose all of your titles in favor for the title 'Goblin Prison Inmate'."

A team of goblins took all of Dumbledore's magical items then placed a collar onto him complete with runes to make him a squib and free anything or anyone who had some sort of magical bond with. Freeing Fawkes from the slave bond Albus had forced on him. Allowing him to go back to his home in Heaven.

Albus had been so close! Why did James do this. So what if he set up the Potter's deaths. He needed a weapon, and that brat waws perfect. Some abuse and a possible rape to bind the kid to him and he would have what he needed. DAMN IT!

"And finally to my precious Harry. You are my pride and joy, I love you never forget that, I'm giving you everything else Harry. The Potter vault contains an estimate of 65,782,249,845 galleons. I should also warn your your guardians of something. I am expecting you to blood adopt Harry, if you do you would do well to remember that for every type of creature blood that flows in his veinshe need another mate so since Moony and Padfoot have already done the ritual he will have twom mates, and remember he will lose all of his human blood as a demon's blood, yes I knew Sirius, assimilates human blood. Goodbye my friends."

With that James' image faded. Remus looked at Sirius.

"So when were you going to tell me _that _little fact?" he asked his paling husband.

"Well I'm not a full demon yet. I was going to explain it once the tail grew." He replied.

"Tail, oh this will be fun. How long until that happens?"

"When I let it. A grim is really a demon so I'm not really an animagus I just used the animagus technique to unlock my form. Normally I look like a hybrid of how I am now and my grim form."

"Do _not_ hide from me show me your true form." Remus growled

Sirius glowed softly then shrunk a few inches, he was covered in very short, very fine black fur. His ears move up and became erect dog ears. He stood up to transfigure a hole in his trousers for his tail to slowly grow from. Sirius sat down with his tail in his lap.

"James i wlll do ya better. Sirius ain't gonna have a very comfortable month!" Remus growled as he set Adrian in a stroller. Sirius flushed crimson.

"Ask Luc to baby sit once we get home." Sirius said. Then he added, "Remus you should know that since his demon blood activated so early, Adrian's human blood will be converted into demon blood in about ten years."

Griphook gave a small cough. Gentlemen as amusing as this little show of foreplay is please wait until you are in your _own home. _Now if that is all I will now play the will of Lily Potter nee Evans." He then proceeded to pour the memory into the projector. The image of Lily Potter appeared.

"I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, do hereby swear on my life and my magic that I am not under any influence be it by potion or spell. Sirius and Remus Black, you two always made Harry happy when you visited. I know that Remus hates the pain the full moon brings, so I have been working on a way to help. I leave you with a potion that permanently merges the minds of the werewolf''s inner wolf and the man. It will allow full control of your wolf form while giving you the sharpened senses of a wolf."

Remus smiled brightly at this and whispered his thanks.

"To Filius Flitwck, you were not only my teacher, but your were also my friend. To you I leave my personal notebook of charms. I made these myself. I also want to ask you to train Harry dueling if he has the aptitude. I am also giving you my katana collection. With the exception of the one that chooses Harry. I made them to act like wands as a side-project when I apprenticed under Ollivander."

Filius had never been so proud and sad in his life.

"Oh, and since I KNOW Minerva is there, ask her out already."

Minerva gasped and looked to her colleague, who blush and placed a hand on hers.

"To Amelia Bones, I give you information. I recently found out that the Dark Mark must be taken willingly. We found that Voldemort has all initiates go and kidnap a muggle child. To earn their marl they must kill the child's family, and rape the kid for weeks. They normally keep them as slaves. Amelia I found this out after James bound a Death Eater to a chair and pour truth serum down his throat. Clean up our society Amy."

Amelia nodded tersely, writing this information down.

"And finally, Harry I leave you with the Evans vault that I opened when I was fifteen. It contains about 40.000 galleons and James moved most of the books and artifacts from the Potter vault into it. I love you honey, make us proud alright?"

The attention turned to Adrian who giggled in his sleep, earning a round of oohs and awes. The image of Lily disappeared. Amelia stood and told them that she needed to round up some aurors to re-arrest the Death Eaters claiming to be under the Imperious. Filius said that he was going to go get lunch, he invited Minerva to come with him. She agreed with a blush. Remus looked to Griphook.

"Before we start,, we have decided to change our son's name to Adrian Abbadonis Black." he ssid to the goblin.

"Alright," Griphook said writing on a form. "he will now only show up as Adrian Black on test done on him by magic."

The two men nodded. Griphook stood and motioned for them to follow. He led them to a small room with a pedestal that had what looked to be a scroll on it. Griphook walked to the center of the room and turned to them.

"This scroll is is enchanted to reveal a persons heritage, abilities that they have potential in, and any types of creature blood within them. To use this, you need to cut Adrian's finger and let three drops of blood on the center of the parchment." he told the two men.

Sirius nodded. He looked to Remus who reached in his pocket and produced a small penknife. He picked up Adrian who had started to wake up. After a quick numbing spell he nicked the boys finger and let three tiny drops of blood fal into the center of the now unrolled scroll. The cut healed itself as the blood on the scroll spread out and formed words.

**Adrian Abbadonis Black (formally Harry James Potter)**

**Birth Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

**Birth Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Birth Siblings: None**

**Adoptive Father(s): Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Lucifer the Fallen**

**Adoptive Sibling(s): None**

**Magical Abilities**

**Shadow Elemental**

**Fire Elemental**

**Animagus (Alpha Shadow Hellhound and Raven)**

**Parseltongue**

**Beast Speaker**

**Non-Magical Abilities**

**Eidetic Memory**

**Enhanced Sight**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Enhanced Intellect**

**Magical Affinities**

**Dark Arts (Prodigy)**

**Light Magic (Inclined)**

**Transfiguration (Inclined)**

**Charms (Inclined)**

**Ritual Magics (Prodigy)**

**Creature Blood**

**Angel (Lucifer the Fallen)**

**Demon (Sirius Black)**

**Werewolf (Remus Lupin)**

**Human (Birth Parents, is slowly leaving system)**

**Effects of Creature Blood**

**Wings (Angel)**

**Weakness to Silver (Werewolf)**

**Weakness to Holy Fire**

**Immunity to all Earth poisons except for Basilisk Venom**

**Familiars**

**Cerberus**

**Dark Phoenix**

**Magical Midnight Cobra**

**Vaults Inherited**

**Black (Adopted Heir)**

**Lupin (Adopted Heir)**

**Potter (Paternal Heir)**

**Evans (Maternal Heir)**

**Gryffindor (Paternal Heir)**

**Slytherin (Right of Conquest/Heir)**

**Le Fey (Maternal Heir)**

Remus quickly made a copy of the list, while Sirius looked to Griphook. "You won't speak of his other father Griphook. If the angels find out, he will be in danger."

"Of course," the goblin replied, "Gringotts would never divulge our client's secrets. Confidentiality is a vital part of Gringotts. Of course the angels would not kill Adrian. No they would kill _you_ then take the bo to Heaven so that he can be used as a weapon for them."

Sirius paled, and Remus tightened his grip on the now giggling infant and growled protectively.

"We need to leave England." Remus said to his mate. "The laws here say that all demons living in our society must register, and I know for a fact that the names on that register get put in another book used by the angels. I know Amelia will keep her mouth shut because she is a family friend, but if someone found out that Adrian, who they already call the Boy-Who-Lived, has demon blood. There will be anarchy. The public knows him as Harry Potter, we have that as an advantage, but I don't want our son to have to hide himself like you did."

"I know and agree with everything you just said Remus. Griphook can you check to see if we have any properties in a country that are demon friendly?"

Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers causing a large book to appear in front of him. He looked through it for a few minutes. He looked up at them with a grin.

"You own an underground manor in Egypt. Do the two of you speak Egyptian?"

They both nodded, they had learned it when they took Ancient Runes at had also been taught the customs as part of the training every pureblood family did. They of course would only teach Adrian the different languages of countries he was likely to go to, they didn't see the need to go through with all of the pureblood traditions.

Sirius quickly made a plan. "Griphook sell all of the properties that we control that are in anti-demon areas. Do the same for countries that are against werewolves. Have all possessions placed in our vaults. In fact have all our vaults moved to Egypt. While we are on the subject of vaults I want to get all of our stuff organized. Place all of our money in the Le Fey vault, all furniture and any jewels and jewelry placed in the Black vault, put any weapons in the Evans vault, put all portraits magical or otherwise in the Potter vault. I want any type of focus transferred to the Gryffindor vault, any books put in the Lupin vault, and any cursed items put in the Slytherin vault. I am placing _you_ as my proxy, Griphook, in the Wizengamot. This will put you in position of influence in the wizarding world. I am the Head of Adrian's and Lupin's houses as; A)The Black family is older than the Evans, Potter, and Lupin lines and B)Harry is to young to claim his lordships, nor do I think he will want them until he is much older. With you as my proxy right now you would have a total of 7 votes, and the wizengaot is made up of thirty families. I want you to better the lives of creatures in England."

Remus had never felt so proud of Sirius. He placed Adrian in his stroller, turned to his mate and kissed him hard. Sirius blinked then returned the kiss greedily. He let out a low whine when Remus pulled away.

"When Adrian goes to bed tonight I'm going to see if that potion Lily made gives me Moony's libido."

Griphook gave a small cough. "I have made he vault transfers. I also have the potion Lily wanted for you. It came with a note that I am supposed to read to you. '_Remus before you drink this you should know that I have tested this on only one other werewolf. You gain the ability to shift at will as well as merging you with Moony. However the potion has some side effects. One is that you will be a bit more aggressive when threatened, you should also know that you gain access to a hybrid form that based on my volunteers report fur covered man with the head of a wolf, a tail, and also a canine penis. The problem is that merging a werewolf's mind with its inner wolf is very painful so have Sirius put you in a full body bind and have him stun you. With love, Lily.'"_

Remus got an almost feral grin, while Sirius paled.

"Sounds like we get to _experiment_ when we get home Siri-" Remus was cut off by a crying infant. Adrian was not getting sny attention and had decided to make himself known. Sirius was quick to get the baby out of the stroller and into his arms. Sirius shushed the baby while rocking him in his arms.

"Maybe we should go to that Manor you told us about. Can you make us a portkey? Remus asked Griphook.

The goblin gave him an understanding nod and pointed at a pen on his desk making it glow blue.

"It leaves when Sirius say the word Ra."

They nodded, Remus shrunk the stroller and put itin his pocket.

"Goodbye Griphook."

"Yeah, see you around. Ra!"

They felt a pull behind their navels and found themselves in a dimly lit room. Three house elves suddenly popped into the room.

(a/n: All remaining dialog in this chapter is egyptian but I write it in english)

"Hello," the middle elf said in egyptian, "I is Croaker. I is the head elf here. This is Tibby and and Twilly." he said gesturing first to the elf on the left, then to the one on the right.

"Hello Croaker, we need you to set up a room for us with an ajoining room for Adrian."

The elves nooded then popped away. Twilly popped back and offered them lunch.

"I think we make this place home." Sirius said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning Time Skip**_

* * *

Adrian sat on his bed reading a book on the history of battle magic. It was almost time for him to go see his Uncle Bael, for his weapon practice. Most people wouldn't approve of a ten year old learning how to use a katana but Adrian was not a normal ten year old. He was far to odd to even know what normal was. He remembered how he started his training.

"_Papa why do we live in the desert?" asked an eight year old Adrian._

_Remus looked at his son fondly, "Adrian you know that your father is Lucifer, and how your daddy Sirius is a demon?", Adrian nodded, "Well the angels don't like them because your father rebelled against God, and your daddy is a demon. So when they see that demons or any of the fallen angels have children, they use the kids as an easy way to kill the parents. Most of the time they fail but they almost always kill the children. They seem to think that the children deserve to die because of their species. Most of the time it is because demon and angel kids are very strong, so the angels are blinded with fear. Your father, daddy and I all love you so much that we are hiding from the angels. You are a bit different though because you can be either light or dark If you work really hard you might be able to use both, but you will have to choose a side."_

_"But Papa, I'm just a kid. What if they find us? I would be defenseless! Papa, I promise to become as strong as possible to help protect our family!" Adrian said passionately._

_Remus was surprised by his son's words. He thought of what he said. Lucifer __**had **__said that Adrian would need to start training soon. But Adrian was right, if angels ever found him, he would be in danger._

_"Adrian if you can promise to take this serious, I will speak to your father about getting you the training that you need._

_Within the next month, Remus had taken Adrian to the collection of katanas Lily had given to Filius and him in a vault at Gringotts. Adrian walked into the vault and immediately felt like he was being pulled in a dozen different directions. Remus saw this and began to wish that he had brought Sirius. His mate knew more about Adrian's powers than he did. The goblin that took them to the vault containing the swords told Adrian to follow the strongest pull. Harry stood there for a moment, his eyes screwed up in concentration. He walked to the rack of weapons to his left. On the rack there was three different blades each with a different design on the hilt; one with a black dragon, one with a white tiger, and one with a crimson lotus flower. The blades were all just over a meter long, the hilts were long enough that they could easily be used with one hand as well as two._

_"Papa, the pull is separated into two halves, the dragon sword and the tiger sword.. They seem to be the same but different." Adrian had said._

_The goblin grinned and looked to Remus,"Tell him to grab them both at the same time. Those swords symbolize light and darkness, or yin and yang. If he chooses either one now he will likely never be able to master the other."_

_Remus nodded, "Adrian grab them both at the same time." he told his son._

_Adrian nodded and quickly grabbed them both, the black dragon in his right hand and the white tiger in his left. He felt a surge of power go through him, and it felt wonderful. The colors in the room got a bit more defined and a pleasant tingling sensation._

_"Come on kiddo we need to find you a teacher."_

_Remus had asked Sirius, who pouted when he learned what he missed out on, where they could find a good teacher for Adrian. Sirius suggested that they ask Lucifer. So when Lucifer came for his next weekend visit they approached him about finding a good teacher to help Adrian learn how to use his new blades. Lucifer told them that his brother Bael might be able to teach Adrian. He was, after all, Hell's Master of Weaponry._

It had taken about a month for Bael to figure out a way to get to Earth without attracting unwanted attention. But Adrian had not been waiting quietly, doing nothing. As soon as he got back to the manor he went to the library to find a book on how to care for a blade. It also helped that Adrian's eidetic memory had surfaced when he was six. He was able to fly through training. In two years he had reached a near-master level of proficiency. He had also learned that he could channel his magic through his blades to be able to use some form of energy attack. He had gotten the idea after reading a manga called "Bleach". He had liked how Ichigo only fought because he had to, and when he did it was to protect his friends. Plus the fact that he was totally AWESOME made the ten year old angel-wolf-demon hybrid an instant fan. He had been working on the the skill in secret so that he could surprise Bael.

Adrian put down his battle magic book and absently petted Eclipse's left head. The small puppy had grown to the size of a large rottweiler, It's three heads each had a mind of their own but they the middle head, the dominate one, had would only answer to Eclipse and the others decided to follow his example. He called the middle head Eclipse 1, the right one Eclipse 2, and the left one Eclipse 3. Adrian had quickly found out that all of the head were also attention hogs. Luther 1&amp;2 quickly got jealous when they saw that #3 was getting their master's attention. They promptly got up and cuddled with the boy they had been bonded to since before either could remember. Adrian, only slightly startled by Eclipse's antics, smiled and gave each of his heads. Then he saw the time.

He had five minutes to get dressed and to the practice room for his lesson. He jumped up and quickly changed into his dragon hide armor, and made sure that his blades were safely in their sheaths on his back. He ran as fast as he could across the manor so that he wasn't late. He shivered at the memory of the _last time_ he had been late for Bael, Their was no way he wanted to go though that again. He made it to the door to the practice room with a minute to spare. He took a deep breath walked into the room.

"Hello Adrian. Are you ready for today's lesson? I have something special planned for today." Bael said in greeting.

Adrian smiled warmly, "Of course Uncle. I also have something for you today."

"Then draw your blades. Today you will be sparing with me." Bael barked.

Adrian nodded and drew his swords. He quickly got into a stance that was normally used for fighting an opponent from a bit of a distance. Bael was a bit confused by this but otherwise did not let it show. He drew his own weapon, a large katana that was slightly longer than the ones his nephew used, the hilt was long and required both hands. He took a chūdan-no-kamae stance, and waited for Adrian to make a move. They both waited for a moment, assessing each other's stances. Adrian moved first. He gathered his magic in his blade and quickly did a much smaller, but not weaker, purple version of Ichigo's getsuga tenshou with his dragon sword. He had decided to wait to use this around Bael until he could do this move several times over a long period of time. Bael was _very_ surprised by this. He went to block the move and was sent flying when the energy exploded as soon as it made contact with his blade.

Adrian had known that his magic was a bit erratic, it always had been, so he was happy when he had finally been able to master this move. He concentrated magic in his blade and flung it , when it reached its target he would cause it to explode. He could do this about ten times before he began to tire. Another ten times would drive him to the point of exhaustion. He repeated the move, this time with his tiger sword, and released a emerald green energy from his blade. This time it hit Bael head on as he was getting up. The explosion was what Adrian needed, he sprinted forward. He new that his uncle would be okay but he would only concede if Adrian had his blades at hi throat. He quickly ran over and kicked Bael's weapon away from him and put his weapon to his uncle's throat.

"Yield!" He said, his voice lased with power.\

Bael stared at Adrian with wide-eyes, then he focused on the sharp dragon sword that was against his neck. He sighed and tapped his hand the floor.

"Where in Hell did you learn how to do that?" Bael asked.

"I read it in one of those Japanese comics Dad got me. The main character used a huge sword that he could channel his energy through it. He would be use his energy to smash into his enemies and I thought, that maybe I could do something similar. So I started to try and learn how to focus and control my magics. I found a book in the library that said that meditating was a good way to do that. It said that I needed to find core and enter my mindscape. The book used the basis of Occulmency as a reference because the processes are similar. I realized this and began to put up defenses in my mind as well as learn how to control my magic."

"That is quite impressive. To be able to do this at such a young age."

Adrian shrugged, "The hardest part was sorting and hiding the memories. Otherwise all I had to do was find my mindscape"

"Well either way, well done. It takes a great deal of control to due a move like that. I _was_ going to teach you how to channel magic through your swords, but you beat me to it. Adrian I am proud to say that I have nothing left to teach you! As a Master of Blades, I give you the title Journeyman Swordsman. I want you to keep doing your exercises, but do them daily instead of weekly, now other practitioners of the blade will know that you are skilled with a blade. Also, keep up the good work. Now come on let's go tell the others, I brought your father today since your birthday is tomorrow."

Adrian grinned and followed his uncle out of the practice room. It had been the shortest lesson he had ever had with Bael. They walked into the main lounge area and Adrian was quickly pushed behind his uncle when Bael saw Remus, Sirius, and Lucifer pressed against each other hands reaching for area's Bael felt Adrian was best left ignorant of for a while. He cleared his throat and made the three men jump.

"If you are done trying to ruin your son before he even goes to school, we have some exciting news." Bael said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Remus looked sheepish and Sirius pouted, Lucifer just gave Bael a Death glare. Lucifer had finally convinced the other two to date him about a year ago. He was still didn't like humans, but; a) they weren't human, and b)he just couldn't seem to stop from becoming very _fond_ of them. Plus the fact that they all had Adrian as a son made, the question of whether he would be accepted or not by the kid. So he was quite annoyed at being interrupted by his brother.

"Well he has to learn the trade at some point." said a now smirking Sirius.

Remus smacked him upside the head, "Hush Pads, I'm sure that when Adrian finds his mates he will learn very quickly."

"Well, now I know what you guys do when I practice. I have to admit I'm a bit traumatized." Adrian said as he stepped out from behind Bael.

"And just how do you know what we were doing young man?" Lucifer said, trying to look stern while blushing furiously.

"Dad left a large pile of magazines on the kitchen table one day and I just happened to see them when he left the room. They were pretty scarring you know. I had know idea that guys could bend that way." Adrian replied with a grin as Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands.

Remus, who had flushed red because those magazines were _his_, cleared his throat and decided to change the topic. "You said you had news?"

Adrian smiled brightly. "I have officially become a Journeyman in swordsmanship. I finished Uncle Bael's training!"

Lucifer's eyes went wide, "Truly? That is quite an accomplishment. But, when did he teach to channel you energy through your blades. He told me that was what you were going to start on today."

"Well I had been mastering that on my own for months. I've been trying to keep it a secret, so that I could surprise everyone. I made a move that is based off of one of my favorite manga characters. I'm working on another but I'll wait until I finish it to tell you about it."

"Which one did you master pup? I read those books too." asked a curious Sirius.

"I mastered a smaller version of getsuga tenshou from bleach. It took a few weeks for me to get it to where smaller didn't mean weaker, by making the energy explode when it hits its target. I took down Uncle Bael in two hits using the move." answered Adrian proudly.

Bael lightly smacked his nephew upside the head, "You surprised me brat." he said looking a bit put out.

"But haven't you told me on the first lesson to never to underestimate an opponent. So either way I still beat you in two moves, before you you could even react." retorted Adrian smirking.

"Shut up little prince." Bael pouted.

"Well we have something for you as well Adrian." Remus said. He waved his wand and summoned a small stack of letters.

Seeing that their son was confused Sirius explained. "They are letters from different schools inviting you learn with them. We got rid of the letters from countries that teach in a language that you don't know and from schools that are oppressive against creatures, or schools where the angels have a lot of influence.. That narrowed your options from 50 schools to 4 schools."

By the time Sirius finished, Adrian was almost bouncing in excitement. "What schools are available?" He asked, he was ecstatic that was finally going to be learning how to cast spells. He had been studying theory, runes, and potions for months so that he wouldn't look like an idiot.

Lucifer took over then, "Their is Horus's Academy of Magic here in Egypt. We also have a few from the states, Salem Witches Academy wants you to be part of their new co ed program. They normally only accept girls but they recently opened the school to both genders. Their is New York's Institution of Magical Excellence, I like this one personally, it offers everything. Necromancy, blood magic, rituals, magical crafting, dueling just to name a few. Plus your dad and papa own a house near the school. The last one is in China, the Dragon Fire Academy it is really selective and is pretty good, but it last 12 years instead of 7, so we don't really like it. We wanted the final choice to be up to you."

Adrian looked at the each of the schools. He ruled out the on in Egypt, they didn't offer a lot of courses that he wanted to take. Salem was a no as well, they were very focused on light magic, and he needed a bit more variety. He took a look at the last 2 schools, in New York the only thing that they didn't have was Black Magic or White Magic, and Adrian didn't really want to mess with pure forms of magic since they could mess with a person's mind and soul. He also liked that his family would be close, and he could go see them after classes, even though it was still required that he sleep in a dorm with other students. The Institute let students go into the city once classes were over. The school itself was a huge manor just outside the city. The school in China offered the all of the same classes, but but it far more stric and he wouldn't see his family as often. The choice was easy.

"New York's Institution of Magical Excellence, I think that would best." he told his fathers.

Sirius nodded and left the room, telling them that he needed to tell the goblins that they were moving. Remus got a weird look in his eye and followed his bonded. Bael noticed that Lucifer looked serious about something and quietly made his way out. Lucifer patted the seat next to him looking at his son, his heir. When Adrian sat down Lucifer turned to speak.

"Adrian, I told you how you became my son many years ago, when your birth parents were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort, he killed you too. I took your soul before Azrael noticed you and placed some of my powers and blood in you. This made you in all rights, my son. It also made you my heir. I want you to remember that you will be representing me as well as all of the other houses you are heir to. The U.S. doesn't care about race, species, or blood status. They are neutral, Heaven and Hell made a treaty when the country was born that cambions of demons and a few select angels are not to be killed or oppressed their. I am one of them but they made a rule for any child of mine. they must be born outside of the states. Adrian when you are their you won't have to hide yourself, you are the heir to the throne of Hell be proud, and remember to do your best." Lucifer instructed, smiling with pride.

Adrian nodded, and left the room to prepare for the coming school year.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long but I lost my muse for the story for a while. I know that I hinted at an Egyptian schooling for Adrian, but I felt like New York had more potential. I would like to make this very clear now. Hedwig will not be with Harry at all in this fic, please don't hate me. I am going to put with Luna later on. Also I thought I would break down Adrian's fathers;**

**Remus=Papa**

**Sirius=Dad**

**Lucifer=Father**

**Also just thought I would throw this out their but Bael is another name for Abbadon, and thus _is_ Lucifer's brother, just like all of the falling. I also hid a hint for the species of his mates withing something he received in this chapter, cookie pointse if you can figure it out. And finally I ask that you guys please review(no flaming), it does to things; 1) It makes me feel good. 2) It gives me a hint on how y'all want the story to progress. You guys are the soul of the story, so I think you should have a say in how it turns out.**

**Thank you Gwarenthlight for the help with this chapter I almost had to abandon it due to all of the horrible ideas for it now I can write in peace.**

**Peace out readers, and like I recently started saying "STAY INSANE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Adrian was out of sight he ran to his room. He was so excited! He had studied magic theory for MONTHS, but now he could apply it. He needed to figure out what classes he would take. When he got back to his room he read over the letter NYIME sent him.

_**NEW YORK'S INSTITUTION of MAGICAL EXCELLENCE**_

**Principal: Robert Whitmore**

**Dear Mr Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at New York's Institution of Magical ****Excellence****. We have included a brochure detailing daily life and classes at our campus. Also included are a list of supplies you will need at our school.**

**Term begins on September 5th. We await your reply by no later than August 3rd.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Andrew Carter**

**Vice Principal**

Adrian quickly found the brochure and supply list. He new that he would be going so he read the supply list first.

**Supply List**

**1 Wand**

**3 Pairs of dragon hide gloves (one pair each for Potions, Science, and Elementalist training)**

**Beginner's ritual kit. ( Note that not all students are capable of blood magic and/or necromancy)**

**TI-84 Calculator**

**Laptop**

**8 Leather journals**

_**From Novice to Master, the Magi by Anthony Foster**_

**All other textbooks will either be provided or will be shared via email during the first week of the school year. Also, please note that all familiars are allowed but must never attack students or staff without provocation. Any electives chosen will requiere supplies to be bought within the first two weeks of the semester. All other information may be found in you class sylabi.**

Adrian liked what he saw. He already had most of the equipment, and could easily ge the rest. He would be bring ALL of his ritual tools though. He had been allowed to perform minor rituals over the years and always seem to know what to do almost before he read the next set of instructions. He looked at the broucure and liked what he saw. Their were no uniforms, they used a rather lax dress code. The campus itself sat about ten miles north outside of New York City. According to the brochure parents could by a two-way portkey, so that students could see their families. The students would still live at the school, but they weren't forced to stay on campus 24/7. He was going to love this place, but first he needed to choose his classes.

**CLASS CHOICES**

**Core Classes (Mandatory)**

**Transfiguration**

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Battle Magics**

**Dark Arts and Their ****Defense**

**Language Arts**

**Math**

**History(magical and mundane)**

**Science**

**Optional Classes (Note that a first year can have a maximum of four electives. One may be added each new year.)**

**Rituals**

**Blood Magic**

**Necromancy**

**Elemental Magic**

**Weapons Training(Advancement in this class is based on skill, not age or year of student)**

**Shamanic**** Medical Magic**

**Demon Magics**

**Etiquette**

**Foreign**** Languages**

**Animagi Class**

**Foci Crafting**

**Spell-crafting**** (A/N this is like arithmancy)**

**Magical Experimentation**

**Mark the electives you wish to take and put it with your reply if you accept a place in our school. We hope to see you September 5th.**

Adrian's eyes went wide. He was _so_ going to love this school. He checked the time the first classes started and the last ones ended. His first class would start at 7:30 am and his last class ended at 5:30 pm. He would be taking _thirteen_ different classes. Adrian couldn't wait to see the look on Dad's face when he finds out. Papa would love it, just like Father would, but Dad would likely moan about how his son was turning into a bookworm. He could ask Father to get a tutor for Demon Magics, and Shamanic Medical Magic was one of the few magics he _didn't_ want to learn. Adrian could heal any wound he got very quickly and he always had a general healing potion and bezoars on hand in case of emergency, so he was okay not taking it. He would definitely be taking Rituals, and Blood Magic. He was almost drooling at the thought of all the rituals he would learn and perform. Blood Magic was part of him. He found out he had the potential to learn it when he met Sirius's friend Inuyasha when he was nine.

_Boy had he been surprised, one of the characters in his manga were real. Inuyasha saw the confusion and explained how many of the manga of today were true. Most of the time the hero of the comic was the actual writer, telling people their story in a way that people didn't call them insane. Adrian asked if he could really do everything from the manga, and Was promptly told to pick a move to be demonstrated. He chose the __Hijin Kess__ō__, and like any nine year old boy when he saw not only that Inuyasha could do it, but he saw how he did it, he tried to mimic it. Of course when it worked, Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his dad was speechless. Inuyasha was soon a common sight to see, hanging out with Sirius and tutoring Adrian along side Bael. Adrian shook off the fond memory._

Elemental Magic was a must do class for Adrian as well. He had been forbidden to attempt to manipulate the elements without a teacher to help him not screw up. He was miffed at having to wait but he understood. He knew he couldn't do necromancy, his angel blood couldn't handle using that type of magic plus, Father would kill him for raising the dead. He decided to take Weapons Training so that he could become better with his weapons, and hopefully become a Master swordsman. If he trained hard he should reach that level by the time he graduates from college. He took a look at who would be teaching his classes. His eyes nearly popped out at the teachers' names. Ichigo Kurisaki would be teaching weapons, Inuyasha would be teaching Blood Magic, and Elemental Magics is going to be being taught by _the_ Kazuma Yagami. All of his favorite anime heroes are real, and are going to be _teaching_ him. Then he pales at a thought, he copied his weapon instructers signature move. How embarrassing. But it looks like they still needed a new Rituals teacher.

**With Remus and Sirius.**

**Warning! Lemon**

Sirius was sending Thanatos, the family owl, with the letter to the goblins when Remus caught up to him. Moony had given him many things over these last ten years. An oversized labido for one. So when Bael came in early, well let's just say that Adrian was the only reason curses weren't thrown. Sirius turned around and saw his mate enter the room. He wondered what wasa wrong for all of five seconds before he saw the bulge in Remus's jeans.

"Still riled up I see." teased the Grim demon.

"Shut up." Remus growled.

Before Sirius could reply, Remus smashed his lips against his mate's. Sirius's lips parted allowing Remus entry. The werewolf quickly took advantage of his mate's submissive behavior and explored and re-explored Sirius's mouth. He pushed his mate against the wall, and started sucking on his neck. When he wasn't satisfied with that. He dragged Sirius back to the sitting room so they could get to their room and found a waiting Lucfer. Remus gestured for the angel to follow. Lucfer calmly spread his wings, grabbed the two men and flew to the master bedroom. Remus grabbed his wand and vanished their clothing. He took a minute to appreciate the two men with him. Sirius with his lean, muscled body covered in black fur. Sirius and Remus found it 'easier' to stay in hybrid form, unless in public or kinky sex. Sirius was looking at the two dominate males with pleading eyes. His 10 inch penis completely out of his sheath. Remus's 13 inch dog cock was half-way out of its sheath. Getting tired of waiting he looks at Lucifer and they pounce Sirius. Remus immediately kissed his mate harshly pinching one of the pink little nipples he so loved. Lucifer was doing the same to the other nipple and sucking and kissing Sirius's neck and collar bone.

Remus took a glance at the form Lucifer chose to use on his mate. He had turned into a Minotaur with broad shoulders and thick brown fur covering him from his stomach up. Sirius followed his mate's gaze and nearly came when he saw their fallen angel. He spied a look down at the biggest cock he had ever seen and it was at his entrance. Lucifer mumbled something and Sirius felt empty and wet. The he felt the massive 22 inch dick push into him. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure was ten times more intense. He closed his eyes as Lucifer pushed his giant cock into his ass. When his eyes opened, he saw his mates dick in his face. Remus growled something that sounded like_ suck_! So he did he wrapped his lips around his husband cock and started deep-throat him, taking al 13 inched and the knot. Remus grabbed hold of his head and proceded to take control of the pace. Lucifer began to moved back slowly until only the flared head of his cock was left, then rammed it all back in with a harsh thrust. Remus and Lucifer completely dominated Sirius and when Remus came so did he. He greedily drank his mate's cum while his release caused his walls to clamp down on Lucifer's dick. He didn't last much longer and with a roar filled his soon-to-be-bond new mate with his seed. Lucifer suddenly got an absolutly evil idea.

He signaled for Remus to switch and Take his place. But was surprised when they both transformed into full canines. Remus quickly buried himself in the grim and started humping in a way only gods do. Sirius quickly zeroed in on Lucifers cock and did a partial transformation on his mouth so that his angel wasn't left out. He took the now flacid bull cock into his mouth and started to suck. He push his head farther down, deepthroating the angel turned minotaur. Soon he finds his nose buried in his angels musky pubes. One whiff and he came then and there. Remus buries his knot at the same time, tieing them. He kept sucking with all his might causing the Ruler of Hell to pour what looked to be a liter of cum down his throat. Lucifer was spent but he liked this round bellied look for Remus so he summoned an ass plug and put it in Sirius. He would be pregnate by the end of the night and by the look on Remus's face he knew it too. They put on fresh clothes and went back to the sitting room to wait until the son came back. They had a surprise for when he got back to them.

**END LEMON**

Adrian returned to the living room to give his dad the slip holding the classes he would be taking that year. He found all three of his fathers slightly out of breath and flushed.

"Hey, I filled out the paper for my elective classes." He told them as he walked in. Then he started to bounce excitedly, "I'll be taking 13 different classes, and next year I can add another"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Not another bookworm!" Moaned Sirius, "Please try to have fun. I won't have my son go through school without having a string of successful pranks under your belt."

_Called it. Adrian thought to himself._

"Oh, you're just sore that he can actually _read_ a book. You don't even read novels, the last time I asked if you wanted to read a book you said to wait for it to come out on film." Remus quipped.

"Boys, boys calm down. We have something to tell Adrian, remember?" chided a very amused Lucifer.

Sirius immediately had a huge smirk on his face. "We decided that tomorrow you can go to the Underworld with your father, to get your school supplies. He wants to take you to see Malphas."

"Really?! I get to see Malphy?" Adrian asked, almost hopping with joy.

Malphas was one of the first demons ever created by Lucifer. He had also been made the general and magi adviser to help the Morningstar. After the major war between Heaven and Hell he became the palace's main magical weapon smith.

"Father is there any chance he could tutor me during the summer in demon magics. I want to take the class with the rest of my year next year. I figured he and I get along well and he is a master of magic, so he's the logical choice." Adrian threw in, he loved being around Malphas.

_Malphas was very tall and muscled, he has brown hair and blue eyes as well as four beautiful dark crimson wings. Adrian remembered the first time he saw the demon. Lucifer was giving him a tour of the palace. Lucifer opened the door to the forge and he saw him. He was in the middle of making something. He wore only a faded pair of jeans and a pair of dragon-hide gloves. He saw that the man was clearly an unshaven and rugged man. His chest, ,stomach and arms covered in soft(looking) brown hair. He moved what he was making into a tub of water, and turned to them._

_"Hey Lucifer."_

_"Hello Malphas, I would like to introduce you to my son Adrian. We finally convinced his other fathers to let him come to the Palace. They were worried that the angels would notice him. But after a year of training with Bael with his swords and me making the path that I made from the palace to the surface is directly connected to Sirius. All I have do in case of an emergency is to find their magical signature and pull."_

_"Smart, by connecting the path to their magic the angels can't detect it or use it since it's connected to the palace as well. " Malphas turned to Adrian " So Adrian, how is that scruffy little kid Sirius? His family used to summon me to teach them magic. They weren't very good people, but Sirius only wanted to find a way to avoid the angels and be good, ya know. He promised me the last time I saw him that his kids would be loved. I decided not to answer the summons after that. I left Sirius with a book, but I'm pretty sure your Grandma Walburga burned it in revenge. Did he keep his promise?"_

_"Yes sir!" Adrian said, "After he adopted me we all moved to Egypt, but for some reason I picked up an American accent like Father's instead of the British one. They and Uncle Bael have always been their for me. Father and Papa teach me math, science and history. Uncle Bael teaches me battle strategy and magic theory, as well swordsmanship. But it's Dad that's taught how to know passion from stupidity. He taught me to be humble despite the power I will inherit. Papa and Father care and love me to, but without Sirius I could have ended up a little stunted in the emotional area."_

_Malphas looked at Lucifer, who grumbled that it wasn't his fault that he was bad with emotions. He and Adrian ended up talking for several hours. They got along extremely well and Adrian felt strangely at ease with the demon. When they parted, Malphas commented that it was nice to a friend like Adrian. Adrian promptly blushed and thanked him._

* * *

**A/N So, first I want apologize for taking down 'A New Life'. I gave it up to another writer so it should be floating around some where. I wish I could have written it but, when I went to write chapter 2 my mind went totally blank. Second, I am going to focus on this fiction mainly but I might post others, they will just not be updated nearly as often.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I thoroughly love getting feed back, so I'm giving a special thanks to Elfin69 who has reviewed four times and voices the questions about the story. I ask that all my audience please review, follow, and(or) favorite me and this story.**

**STAY INSANE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dream**_

_He was on the tour around the palace with his father again. Lucifer opened the door to the forge and he saw him. He was in the middle of making something. He wore only a faded pair of jeans and a pair of dragon-hide gloves. He saw that the man was clearly an unshaven and rugged man. His chest, ,stomach and arms covered in soft(looking) brown hair. He moved what he was making into a tub of water, and turned to them._

_"Hey Lucifer."_

_"Hello Malphas, I would like to introduce you to my son Adrian. We finally convinced his other fathers to let him come to the Palace. They were worried that the angels would notice him. But after a year of training with Bael with his swords and me making the path that I made from the palace to the surface is directly connected to Sirius. All I have do in case of an emergency is to find their magical signature and pull."_

_"Smart, by connecting the path to their magic the angels can't detect it or use it since it's connected to the palace as well. " Malphas turned to Adrian " So Adrian, how is that scruffy little kid Sirius? His family used to summon me to teach them magic. They weren't very good people, but Sirius only wanted to find a way to avoid the angels and be good, ya know. He promised me the last time I saw him that his kids would be loved. I decided not to answer the summons after that. I left Sirius with a book, but I'm pretty sure your Grandma Walburga burned it in revenge. Did he keep his promise?"_

_"Yes sir!" Adrian said, "After he adopted me we all moved to Egypt, but for some reason I picked up an American accent like Father's instead of the British one. They and Uncle Bael have always been there for me. Father and Papa teach me math, science and history. Uncle Bael teaches me battle strategy and magic theory, as well swordsmanship. But it's Dad that's taught how to know passion from stupidity. He taught me to be humble despite the power I will inherit. Papa and Father care and love me to, but without Sirius I could have ended up a little stunted in the emotional area."_

_Malphas looked at Lucifer, who grumbled that it wasn't his fault that he was bad with emotions. He and Adrian ended up talking for several hours. They got along extremely well and Adrian felt strangely at ease with the demon. When they parted, Malphas commented that it was nice to a friend like Adrian. Adrian promptly blushed and thanked him._

_**Real World**_

Adrian groaned as he woke up. Ever since his fathers had told him about going to see Malphas the day before he had not been able to stop thinking about the older demon, and had repeatedly dreamed about his first encounter with Malphas, throughout the night. He wondered why Malphas always made him feel so at ease before he remembered the date. It was July 31st, his birthday, he was eleven now! His father had said that they were going to the underworld to see Malphas, and get his supplies. Adrian already had dozens of empty leather journals, a great laptop, and Adrian would not be caught dead with a _beginners_ ritual kit when he had an advanced one that was used by most practitioners, he actually planned to try and test into a higher class later in the year right now he just wanted to relearn the basics to be safe. He was excited to learn from an actual authority of the field. He also knew that his twin katanas would be more than sufficient for a trademark weapon, and he knew for a fact that Malphas would be making him a wand, why else would his father take him to the Weapons Master of Hell. Adrian figured that his father simply wanted him to have a wand that would be a perfect fit for his rather explosive magic. He also had to go to the library and grab all of his books, the list only _specified_ one book, which he was sure that they had, so he would go and grab some of the books on the subjects he was taking and put them in his trunk later, and dragon hide gloves were a common sight in their home because of Lucifer's love of potions. Sirius was pretty talented with them too because most of his pranks, Remus was _proper_ now and wouldn't participate much to his dad's disgust, were potion based. So he really only needed to go buy the calculator.

Adrian suddenly started jumping in excitement as he remembered who his teachers were going to be. He was going to be taught buy his pseudo-uncle Inuyashsa, the Wind Contractor Kazuma Yagami, and his hero _Ichigo Kurisaki_. He was so excited! Kage no Stigma and Bleach were two of his favorite anime/mangas beside Fairy Tail. He knew for a fact that that one was written by a cross-dimensional seer. In fact the only two anime he knew for a fact were fiction were Naruto, and Blue Exorcist. His father only had him as a child, and Naruto is actually a historical fiction about the lost nations of Japan that were known for there elemental spell casting. But the fact that he would be taught by his hero was almost overwhelming. He respected Ichigo Kurasaki with a reverence he normally saved for his dads, _and _he copied him.

Shit, shitshitshitshit! How could he use his move without looking like a fanboy(he diligently ignored the fact that he was) or a creep. Plus, there was a chance of him learning how to manifest a zanpakto, he new he could because he saw a room in his mindscape that was all locked up and asked his dad what it was. Boy had his dad been surprised, he had quickly called in his papa and father who explain that a few magical souls with strong souls had a room that they could unlock within their mindscapes. These rooms held a weapon that made even angels pause, a soul cutter. A demon's greatest fear was to be killed by one because they forced them into heaven where they were subjected to mind torture from a Seriphrim. But, to wield one gave someone the ability to destroy any creature, angels and demons included.

A knock on Adrian's door brought him out of his thoughts. He quickly threw on some jeans and a tee shirt and called for them to enter. The door opened up to reveal all three of his dads, with serious faces marring their faces.

"Hey, good morning. What's going on?" Adrian said, it was very odd to see all of his dads in his room .

His papa was the one that answered, "We need to tell you about a few things that will happen today before you and your father leave for your supplies."

"Alright but, you know that all we really need is a wand and the calculator. Other than that all that is left is for them to send my schedule and a portkey to the school, but those will be waiting for us at the penthouse Dad owns in the city. I was going to pack when we got back."

"Yes, and while that is important, we wanted to talk about why today is so important to you. You see, today is the day that your magic will begin to mature and your creature blood will start to change your body. What this means is that your magic sees you as old enough to make decision concerning it like an adult, as such it will allow you to sense one of your mates. You will have three mates and three stages of inheritance, you gained your werewolf one when we adopted you in the form of hellhound form, while the demon blood within you influenced the _type_ of canine, it was brought out by my blood." explained Remus, "You will go through your angelic one later tonight. Your father here says that you will probably gain your wings, and a small amount of grace that will only grow with time and training."

Lucifer took over the explanation so that he could explain further, after seeing Adrian was still a bit confused, "You see, your angelic inheritance is only coming out now because I am a fallen, THE fallen really, and that means that while means that I gained a number of freedoms, and a few holy powers, I lost a good bit of my grace. I was an archangel of Heaven before I left so they couldn't completely take away my power, but that didn't stop them from trying. I am only so powerful because my power grows with every soul that enters Hell. You will probably only gain four wings as a result. We will be warding your room to mask the flux of grace though. I don't want my Father to learn about you at least until we are in America. As for your mates, you already know that you have three of them out there. Your magic will only reveal your _soul mates_ though. These mates were made specifically for you, and you them. The conditions for your magic to recognize your mates are that you have to build a bond of trust with them that cannot be broken. Now that your magic recognizes you as old enough to begin a courtship, it will reveal your mate be causing them to glow when they touch you. Of course, this means that you could have already met your first mate and can now recognize them as such. I just hope that they are your own age. I once met someone with a mate that was twice their age!"

Sirius growled at the thought of a twenty year-old being his pup's mate. He would be angrier but he had some more news to share, and it was making him giddy. "I, am here to tell you that your etiquette classes are over, and the goblins back in Britain told me Dumbledore finally kicked the bucket. He went straight to your father's private dungeon where we will be, taking _good care_ of him. Your father will be teaching you a few spells that we made that could even hurt Micheal. You won't be able to use them except in emergencies since they would drain your core. Your father can teach you the spell, but using it here on Earth, and down in Hell are two _very_ different things. You need to remember that being in Hell makes your powers temporarily grow."

"Dad, I know that," said Adrian with a bit of an eye-roll, "I am more concerned on whether or not I will meet one of my mates today. I know that the chances of that is small but I can't help but hope, ya know?"

Sirius smiled at his son. Remus may be the closest to Adrian, but the kid would be a bit boring if he wasn't in the picture. Sirius was the one who taught the kid how to have some fun after all. While these thoughts rolled through Sirius's mind, Lucifer froze as fear went through his gut, twofold. Adrian may have been just another plan in the beginning, but he found himself falling for this-no, his family, and the thought that one of his demons, some of whom are several millennium old, may be the mate of his child sent chills through him. Mates may not be able to harm each other, but he didn't want his _eleven_ _year old _son to be mated to an someone more than two years older. Most of the un-mated demons that he knew were firm believers that consummation is something that should be done immediately upon finding ones mate! He would have to tell Bael to make an age law back in Hell, no one under the age of fifteen can have sex with someone more than three years older than themselves.

He stood quickly, "I need to do something before we leave Adrian, meet me in the garden when your dad and papa are done talking to you.", and with that he flew off.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about." said Sirius and Adrian at the same time.

Remus leaned over to his husband and whispered, "A precaution," then turned to Adrian, "You father is likely just going to make sure Asmodeus is away from the palace. That demon likes you a _bit_ to much." (**A/N: 'pout' He's just too good of a character, don't make me angry Remus or this will be the only story I write where you have a happy ending.**) Remus feels a chill down his back, and suddenly gets the feeling he should send Asmodeus some of his private movies. (**A/N: Nods seriously**) "Either way, we wanted to give you something before you left any way."

Sirius got up and pulls a small package from behind the couch they were setting on. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper and had the words, _Happy Birthday Son! _He took the present, thanking his fathers, and tore the paper off to reveal a phone and a pocket knife. The phone was one of the new touch screen ones that had recently become available to magicals. There was a company in Japan, which they had invested in years ago, that would buy phones in bulk and then modify them to work and run off of magic. Adrian had been wanting one for weeks.

With a yell of 'THANK YOU!', Adrian tackled his fathers into a hug. Sirius just laughed and ruffled his son's hair, while his husband smiled at Adrian's antics. They stayed that way for a moment later before Lucifer walked in and (after smiling at them and taking a picture for future blackmail, hey he was Satan and was entitled to at least a little evilness) let them know that he was ready for them to go. Adrian got up... ,and promptly remembered that he left his swords in his room.

"Father, do I need to get my swords for this trip?" he asked.

Lucifer thought for a moment before replying, "It would probably be a good idea. Better safe than sorry, as your dad always says."

Nodding, Adrian and his father went to his room to get his swords. When Adrian opened his door to go inside, Eclipse jumped out of the room tackling his father into the floor. His familiar was licking his father's face with all three of his heads. Once Lucifer got over his shock and processed the fact that he was now _covered_ in dog slobber, he shoved the Cerberus off of him.

_'Master-'_

_**'master-'**_

_'_**master,**-'

'_take us-'_

_**'with **_**you.-'**

_'I can keep these two quiet I promise.-'_

_**'Yeah, yeah he can make sure we're all good and I'll help you have fun!'-**_

**'And I can keep an eye out for trouble.'**

'PLEASE!'

Adrian chuckled at his familiar's antics. The Cerberus had been couped up for a while and was really looking forward to New York. Of course this just meant that Eclipse would have to wear a glamour to go out into the muggle city.

"Well you heard him father, can we take him?", he asked, thankful that everyone in his family could speak canine.

"I guess, just get your swords so that we can go. I know that the sooner we leave the sooner I can pick you up from the palace floor. I swear every time you travel magically you find yourself swept off your feet that' your mates' job."

Adrian huffed as he picked up his weapons from his bed and decided to rant as he put them on. "It's not my fault! Portkeys feel like they are yanking me in every direction from my naval, apparating makes me ill, and floo makes me dizzy. Your portal just feels like I'm falling into a dark pit with a cushioning charm stuck on me." as he finished his rant he saw t=his father looking amused and simply held out his hand, the other one carried Eclipse, who was pouting, under his arm. Sighing he braced himself and took his father's hand. He felt the floor give way. He knew that it didn't actually give way but the sensation was sickening, so he just closed his eyes. Adrian first felt his feet touch the ground before he crumpled.

'_Damn it I really need to figure out how to stop this from happening.' _thought Adrian as he got up. He heard his father chuckle at him but decided not to acknowledge it. He simply got up and gave his father a _look_. He had seen his dad use it before and it got his papa to shut up, so he figured he might as well give it a shot.

Lucifer looked down at his son and froze. '_Oh FUCK, where did Adrian learn the 'Black Glare'?_' He immediately blamed Sirius. Only he could pull this look anymore. Adrian must have seen it and, like always, tried to emulate , and like always, he succeeded.

"Why don't we head on over to Malphas's workshop now?" ask Lucifer, trying to get Adrian to stop the awful glare of pain, grinning when his plan worked.

"Yeah, lets go! I can't wait to see him. Come on Eclipse!" Yelled Adrian as he sped off towards Malphas's workshop. Leaving Lucifer smiling at his son's antics.

* * *

**Hey all! I know, I know It has been MONTHS since my last update but to be honest it was not my fault. Since I last updated this fic I have gotten a job, a boyfriend, and gone back to school. All on top of my ever present writers block. But since my winter break started I thought I'd might as well use what little time I can muster to work on this and voila a chapter went through my mind like water from floodgates.**

**Now, I am glad to announce that I have accepted several challenges to see if I can actually write outside of my norm. This is a list of of there prompts and details.**

**Prompt: Little Harry was always beat &amp; starved by the Durselys and told he was bad/evil. One day a burst of power comes from him, destroying both the Dursleys and the house. He doesn't know how he did it, only that he did. As he wishes for someone as evil as him to help him he ends up appearing in Azkaban in the cell of one Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Main Pairing:**

**Tom/Harry**

**Requirements:**

**Fun/Crazy Aunt Bella**

**Harry frees the Death eaters**

**Death Eaters raise/train him**

**Harry doesn't completely side with them until he finds out how manipulative Dumbledore is and what the so-called Light side has done to the Death Eaters (key 'Light' wizards have done terrible things to purebloods who believe wizards should be completely separated/hidden from muggles)**

**Harry's guardians &amp; side in the war is kept secret**

**Prompt: When Harry went to sleep he used to find himself in a different prison where floating grim reaper like beings froze the air around them and made you relive your worst nightmares. But Harry wasn't scared of them because they didn't seem to notice him. The other prisoners however… Years later he's running from Dudley and his gang and wishes he could be somewhere else, with those prisoners he befriended in his dreams perhaps. Then he was gone and stuck inside Azkaban.**

**Requirements:**

**Astral Projection/Wandless Magic/Dark Harry (you decide on if he's Dark)**

**Death Eaters/Harry friendship**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/Peter Pan (Maybe Neverland too)**

**Prompt: Harry wasn't claimed in seven days by the Dursleys and so was sent to Neverland where he becomes best friends with Peter Pan**

**Pairing: Peter/Harry (slash or brotherly love)**

**Requirements:**

**Harry and Peter both go to Hogwarts**

**Harry goes by a different name**

**Come up with a way for Harry to age enough to attend Hogwarts**

**Slash may only happen when they are teenagers**

**Peter and Harry are happy about Voldemort so Harry will have someone to play with like Peter has Hook**

**Prompt: Logan is just passing through town when he discovers a little boy sleeping in someone's back yard in the snow**

**Requirements:**

**Logan/Harry = Father/Son relationship**

**Pre Xmen movie**

**Logan discovers he's also a wizard and so sets out to learn what he can to help Harry control his powers**

**Harry is a mutant-wizard too (your choice)**

**Logan belongs to an old family of mostly purebloods thought to have died out**

**Manipulative Dumbledore/Xavier**

**Prompt: In which Harry is raised by something other than a wizard or snake when the Dursely's abandon him somewhere**

**Parent Options:**

**Leprechaun/s**

**Imp**

**Hippogryph**

**Harpy**

**Goblin**

**Fairies**

**Elves**

**Dragon**

**Cerberus**

**Vampire**

**Kitsune**

**Phoenix**

**Wolf (a type of magical wolf that bit a human and created the first werewolves but lacking the human blood are not werewolves themselves)**

**Requirements:**

**If you choose a humanoid creature or at least one who is aware of what's going on in the wizarding world, have them help train Harry**

**If you choose wolf, have it teach Harry to become one (not necessarily as an animagus form)**

**Harry is abandoned at a VERY young age (maybe 2 or 3 yrs old)**

**Harry does not face prejudice among the creatures he is raised (that they have towards wizards) because they are disgusted by how they abandoned their savior (if they know the significance of The-Boy-Who-Lived) or see him as one of their own since he has been abandoned by wizards as such**

* * *

**On another note I will try to have the next chapter for "A Digital What Now?" ready by Christmas, so until then happy Yule and remember to STAAAAAYYYY INNNNNSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNNNEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Damn it I really need to figure out how to stop this from happening.' thought Adrian as he got up. He heard his father chuckle at him but decided not to acknowledge it. He simply got up and gave his father a look. He had seen his dad use it before and it got his papa to shut up, so he figured he might as well give it a shot.

Lucifer looked down at his son and froze. 'Oh _fuck_, where did Adrian learn the 'Black Glare'?' He immediately blamed Sirius. Only he could pull this look anymore. Adrian must have seen it and, like always, tried to emulate and like always, he succeeded.

"Why don't we head on over to Malphas' workshop now?" ask Lucifer, trying to get Adrian to stop the awful glare of pain, grinning when his plan worked.

"Yeah, let's go! I can't wait to see him. Come on Eclipse!" Yelled Adrian as he sped off towards Malphas workshop. Leaving Lucifer smiling at his son's antics.

Adrian ran along the halls of the Palace of Hell, with Eclipse yipping alongside him. His father leisurely flew above them, watching. Adrian turned down a corridor and slid to a stop at a large wooden door. His father flew down and landed next to him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, and knocked the door three times.

A call of, "Come in!" was heard on the other side.

Hearing his friend, Adrian felt an odd shiver run down his spine. That hadn't happened the last time he saw his friend, so Adrian was a tad bit nervous when he opened the door. What happened next happened quickly and caused everyone around at the time gasp and feel a rush of emotions. As Adrian fully walked in the room, with his father and familiar following him closely, Malphas turned to see his guest, upon catching sight of Adrian he gasped as he felt a piece of his soul sing. Adrian, at the same time, felt a sense of euphoria rush through him and blacked out as his young soul flared its power throughout the room. He heard his father call his name, and felt something click before darkness other came him.

"ADRIAN!" Lucifer scream in primal fear. He had seen a lot of down and out shit but the power of Adrian's soul and magic showing that his OLDEST FUCKING DEMON LORD was the mate of his son. With an angry glare that made his eyes take an eerie red glow, he picked Adrian off the ground bridal style and glared at Malphas.

"YOU!" he roared, causing Malphas to pale and panic slightly under Lucifer's rage filled glare.

Waving his arms in front of him frantically, Malphas tried to calm his king, "My Lord!, Please, I had no idea that Adrian was my mate. If I had I would have made preparations and notified you immediately!," His voice suddenly grew soft as a depressed look came over him. "Do you really think so low of me that I would ever actually hurt Adrian? Ever since I met him he has been one of my few friends, and as a demon I have to treasure the few friends I can get." With his piece said, Malphas steeled himself and waited for Lucifer to either calm down or to obliterate him.

Lucifer himself was conflicted, on one hand he understood Maphas' logic, on the other hand his son was unconscious in his arms. With what must have been the most understanding action of his (or his father's) long life, Lucifer did not blast Malphas into The Abyss. "If you hurt him, it won't be me you are dealing with it will be Sirius. Do you understand?" He said in a voice that could freeze over the Sahara. Seeing the demon pale Lucifer gave a smile at the fear his future husband (even if they didn't it know they WERE going to bond with him) had put in his subjects. His smile broadened when his son opened his eyes.

"Father? What happened?" Adrian asked confused, all he remembered was looking at Malphas…

"My child, we have found your first mate. It seems that Malphas here will be moving in with us." Replied his father dryly, though with a hint of anger.

"What? Malphas is my mate? But he has been alive for over two thousand years how does he not have one already?" questioned Adrian.

Malphas answered this time, "I am not only the palace blacksmith Adrian but also Hell's Weapons Master and lead war general. I command every demon that did not fall with your father from Heaven. So there are three reasons I don't have a mate. First, I have had no time to search for one, when I'm not forging I'm forced to help your father and Abbadon with their paperwork. Second, if I had actively searched for a mate all of the potential candidates would have been slaughtered by angels. Lastly, no one, bar your father and a few of the other fallen are any where near powerful enough, and they wouldn't look at me twice if I showed up stark naked in the middle of your father running his court."

Adrian laughed at the way Malphas stated that, before blushing violently at the image that popped in his mind. Before grinning so wickedly that Lucifer felt both proud and slightly scared. Sirius had been known to have a similar smirk before going on a pranking spree, and eventually a prank war against the rest of the family. Of course he would lose, but Lucifer was always surprised how much his son's amber eyes would light up when he started to prank Sirius back ten-fold.

"Well, looks like your search can end before it even begins. Besides if you ever try and sleep with someone else I'll just sic Dad on you." Adrian said with a sickly sweet smile towards the end.

"Does this mean that you accept me? I mean, I get it if you don't you're so young and I'm an old demon for the love of all things unholy!" Malphas was freaking out. His normally calm eyes had a crazed look and his wing were flapping frantically. He desperately wanted to be accepted but Adrian was too young for them to bond and that was what caused him to have a conniption. This made him feel like he was taking advantage of Adrian.

Unaware of Malphas' plight, Adrian frowned in confusion, "Of course I'm going to accept you. Mother Magic, who I still think Father could take, chose you to be one of my three mates." Adrian's eyes gained a steely glint to them that made him appear like his father did when he was pissed, pleasing said father to no end by the way. When he continued it obvious that he was putting forth a challenge. "You are going to be with me for eternity Malphas deal with it."

Lucifer burst into silent tears of pride. The child he had come to view as his own looked every bit the Prince of Hell that he was. He had truly chosen an appropriate heir all those years ago. Drying his tears before the source of his joy, and said sources' pale and slightly shaken mate, could see and walked over to the two, chuckling as he said, "Adrian, my child, if you scare him any more, I will have to demote him."

"But father, this is much to fun." drawled Adrian in a way the caused an entire family of blond snobs in their manor in Wiltshire to sneeze. Two seconds later Adrian's prim and proper face broke into a cheshire grin as he cackled at the faces of his father and new mate.

"Just kidding! jeez you guys are tense." Said Adrian smirk still on his face. Not waiting for them to stop sputtering he continued, "Father we came here for a reason remember?"

Seeing that Adrian was trying to get things back on track Lucifer jumped at the chance to regain control of the situation, turning back to Malphas with "Very right my child. Malphas, Adrian is going to New York's Institution of Magical Excellence in a few weeks, and I want him to have a wand that will allow to use his magic to the fullest, as well as a staff that he can use in his rituals."

"Father!" gasped Adrian, "a ritual staff needs the blood of its user's family to work proper-"

"Yes I know, I have three flask filled with blood in my bag. Each containing blood from either Sirius Remus or myself."

"Well I can certainly make the wand for you today with no problem, but the staff will have to have Adrian be a bit more involved in the crafting process."

The father and son duo nodded in understanding and followed Malphas to a door on the far side of the room.

"Please be careful, this is my private workshop and everything is very sensitive." Stated Malphas as he walked over to a wall lined with a variety of wood, metal and crystal blocks of a variety of sizes and colors. "Adrian, I want you to feel these with you magic and give the ones that feel warm to you to me."

Nodding, Adrian did as he was told. He walked in front of the wall and cast out his magic at it. Immediately three of the bars felt warm under his magic, and one nearly felt like it was on fire. Quickly giving the first three, one a tiny dark grey metal that ,while warm to his magic, was cold to the touch. Another was a large deep red wood that felt like it was an old friend hugging his magic, the third one was the oddest of the three it was a tiny wooden bar that was completely black and seemed to absorb light. When Adrian picked up the last item he was surprised at how it turned cold in his hand. It was a block of light grey wood larger than the red one but overly so. Malphas took the components, and put them into a ritual circle (Adrian memorized it), then began to chant. His chant wasn't of any language that Adrian spoke, and was obviously demonic in origin. As Malphas chanted he, Adrian and the blocks began to glow.

When the blocks began to change shape, Malphas gestured for Lucifer to add the blood. When all three flasks of blood were put in the circle, the circle gave a great flash of crimson light. When the light died away a beautiful staff, a good six feet. The shaft was a beautiful swirl of greys and reds, with ornate black wolf designs. On the top of the staff was a small orb of grey metal that gave off a soft black mist.

"It's beautiful." Said Adrian in awe.

"Yes, almost as beautiful as its owner." Replied Malphas, causing Adrian to turn bright red. "But the wand is simpler for me to get for you." Malphas waved his hand and a box shimmered into view, he opened it revealing ten different wands sitting on a plush black pillow. "Move your hand over them and take the one that feels the warmest." He instructed.

As Adrian moved his hand over the wands, they all felt warm. So he closed his eyes and focused on trying to find the wand that would be _his._ The wands began to rattle, Adrian focused harder on finding his wand, oblivious to the scene he was making, until he felt something smack into his palm. Looking down he saw that the wand had leapt into his hand and was vibrating with power. With a wave, a torrent of black and red sparks erupted from the wand. Looking to the others in the room, Harry saw that his father was smirking, and Malphas standing beside Lucifer, looking impressed.

Malphas looked at the wand and whistled, "This wand is made out of Chestnut Wood, which heavily favors those with a talent for dueling. The handle is made out of Ebony Wood, which in turn heavily prefers those who can resist strong temptations. However, the combination of this strand of Chestnut Wood and Ebony Wood means the wand will seek out somebody with a talent for dueling. A wand usually has 1 or 2 cores, but some have 3, this wand has 3 cores. A core of incubus chest hair which greatly increases the power of spells, but tends to slow the casting speed and elemental ash is added to augment the power of the incubus chest hair core. Finally, a core of basilisk fang is added in small amounts to greatly enhances the owner's senses during duels and battle." Malphas paused, " This wand should do you well Adrian, take care of it."

"I will, I promise!" replied Adrian with absolute conviction in his voice.

Lucifer looked at his son, and felt pride swell up in his chest, "Come Adrian I want to show you a spell before we leave, and we need to be back by supper so that we don't miss the portkey to the New York apartment." Instructed Lucifer, receiving a nod from his child, who intern gave Malphas a hug and a peck on the cheek before going to his fathers side. Once Adrian arrived by Lucifer's side. The king of Hell teleported them to a chamber which held an old goat.


End file.
